The Bet
by UndeadDolly
Summary: Despite being the crown prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum is also considered the ultimate fuck boy of his kingdom. There is always someone new underneath his arm every single week. He's overconfident in his abilities, claiming his charm isn't limited to just any one group of people. His friends believe otherwise, however, and dared him to win over Prompto Argentum.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXV.**

 **Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** Despite being the crown prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum is also considered the ultimate fuck boy of his kingdom. There is always someone new underneath his arm every single week. He's overconfident in his abilities, claiming his charm isn't limited to just any one group of people. His friends believe otherwise, however, and dared him to try to get inside of Prompto Argentum, a cute photography nerd in their school. Can Noctis succeed and prove his friends wrong? And, how will Prompto react when he finds out that their relationship was just a cruel bet?

Chapter One

For the longest, Noctis claimed his princely charm can just about land him anything and anyone. Every single week, in fact, he has someone new writhing underneath him in bed. Even so, most of his acquaintances were all drawn into his embrace from a bet with his friends. They agreed with Noctis about his princely package, believing people only slept with him for his royal rank - either intimidated to refuse him or captivated by his good looks. They still made bets with him, however - nicknaming him Lucis' ultimate fuck boy and hoping his charm would run out soon enough or a brave soul would straight out refuse him.

When his phone vibrated, Noctis mischievously grinned and opened the text from his newest, little plaything. "I told you guys he was going to be easy," he gloated, showing his friends the shirtless picture sent to him by a nobleman's son. "It should go without saying. I can get anyone I want."

His bodyguard, Gladio Amicitia, pushed his phone aside and sighed. "Whatever, Highness! We don't believe you. There are some people left in Eos still repellent to fuck boy charm," he stated, earning himself a playful smirk and curious stare from the Lucis prince. "But, I can't believe people still fall for you, even after knowing you're going to break their hearts in a week."

His royal adviser, Ignis Scientia, nodded and agreed with Gladio. "Yes, I haven't lost all faith in your generation yet," he promised, light brown eyebrows furrowing together in annoyance at his prince's promiscuous activities. "I still think that they're some people out there who won't be just affected by your good locks. Perhaps they'll fall in love with your personality, if you'll stop thinking with your dick for once."

Noctis laughed at his royal retainers, blue eyes mischievously twinkling at the thought of making yet another foolish person fall in love with him. "You guys are so optimistic! They all just want me for this royal package and nothing else," he declared, his shoulders shrugging in acknowledgement. "Since I'm a good prince, I serve my people and give it to them, but they have to get down on their knees and - "

Gladio shrieked, choking on his drink and coughing profusely. "Shut up, man!" he sputtered out. "I don't want to know what you make them do in the bedroom."

Ignis sighed and shut his green eyes, a disappointed expression morphing into his handsome face. "These are your citizens!" he hissed. "You can't use them in such degrading ways."

An amused chuckle slipped from in-between Noctis' pale, pink lips. "I don't see why not," he grinned, his chiseled chin nestled inside the palm of his hand. "They want it, anyway. Whether they admit it or not, they all want to serve me in more ways than just one."

"You shouldn't think so negatively," Ignis consoled, his green eyes opening and staring sympathetically into Noctis' beautiful blue ones. "They are people out there who genuinely love you. You won't give them a chance, though. You automatically assume they just want to sleep with you or desire you for your royal rank. Not all are like that, Your Highness."

"Really?" Noctis scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Who isn't like all the noble whores winding up in my bed at night, then?"

"His name is Prompto Argentum," Gladio revealed. "He isn't like your … nobles whores. He goes to your school, too. He also really likes you. I mean, he likes you a lot."

"Yeah, I know who he is. But, are you serious?" Noctis asked, raising an elegant eyebrow in surprise. "I never quite bothered with him. He's such a nerd. But, come on, guys! So, what if he likes me? How do I know it's genuine? He seems so easy, anyway."

"Don't talk like that, Noctis! He's a real sweet kid," Ignis chided, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know you switch partners every single week, after you finish getting into their pants. You won't be able to do that with Prompto, though."

"I bet I can," Noctis claimed, the corners of his lips tugging up into a smirk. "You said it yourself. He likes me. It won't take a week for him to give it up, then."

"We'll see," Gladio challenged. "But, in the end, you're going to be eating those words."

"Sorry, Your Highness," Ignis smiled. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Gladio on that."

"Whatever!" Noctis scoffed, standing up and walking away. "He's just like those nobles - easy and gold digging."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Two

When he had arrived at school, Prompto sighed and timidly trudged through the throngs of familiar childhood classmates with whom he hadn't talked to in years. Despite being the awkward nerd in school, he hadn't been bullied by them at all. However, he happened to still be ignored. And yet, he could live with not being befriend by them.

Upon arriving at his locker, Prompto begun tugging thick textbooks out of his locker. When he had finished, he had clutched the textbooks to his chest and started walking to class. However, he had his sight obstructed by the tall stack of books in his arms.

So, Prompto had bumped right into someone. In an instant, he had begun blushing and profusely apologizing to them. But, when his mountainous stack of textbooks fell onto the ground and revealed the face of his 'poor victim', Prompto's sapphire blue orbs widened and his knees buckled.

"I'm so sorry, Your Highness!" Prompto apologized, eyes watering with tears and trained to the ground. "Prince Noctis?"

It was a surprise when the royal young alpha just crouched down and helped him gather the thick textbooks into one neat, nice stack again. The act alone had made Prompto stop sobbing, but not from feeling anxiety rippling in the pits of his stomach. That couldn't be helped, though. He had just bumped into Prince Noctis, crown prince of Lucis and its most notorious playboy.

That knowledge alone made him feel flustered, like he didn't deserve Noctis' attention. He just wasn't anywhere around Noctis' rank, especially since his status both in life and school is a commoner or peasant. And yet, Noctis still smiled and helped him pick up his fallen textbooks.

"Relax, Prompto. I swear we're not going to arrest you for it, , " Noctis chuckled, his hand purposefully brushing against Prompto's shaking ones when handing him his textbooks back. "Do you usually carry around all these books with you?"

"Y-yes, Your Highness, " Prompto stuttered, lowering his head down in embarrassment, hiding his face with those beautiful golden locks of his. "Y-you knew my name."

"So, what if I do, Prompto?" Noctis asked, standing up and offering his hand to the still kneeling blonde. "Come on, already! Let me walk you to class. I wouldn't want you bumping into someone else."

"O-okay," Prompto said, slipping his hand into Noctis' and getting easily pulled up onto his feet. "If you insist, Your Highness."

Now that he had stood, Prompto had his shoulders grabbed by Noctis. In an instant, he had gasped and stared up at the royal alpha. And yet, his alpha prince just kept mischievously smiling and pushing him against the lockers.

"You know, I want you to drop the formality with me," Noctis said, his hands lowering from Prompto's shoulders and firmly clutching the blonde's arms. "I don't want to hear anymore 'Your Highness' or 'Prince Noctis'. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," Prompto breathed, his body slightly shaking underneath Noctis' grasp, not yet accustomed to the touch of an alpha, especially a royal one. "What would you like, then? For me to call you by, I mean!"

"Isn't it obvious? My name, of course!" Noctis said, chuckling from the blush quickly spreading across Prompto's freckled cheeks. "I wanna hear you say it. Come on, now! Practice saying my name."

"O-okay," Prompto stuttered, lowering his head and staring down at the ground before having his jaw grabbed in Noctis' grasp. "W-what?"

"You're not looking at me," Noctis said, noticing that the blonde was quite nervous and probably wouldn't withstand anymore of his teasing. "Typical."

"I'm sorry," Prompto apologized, his body already missing the warmth of Noctis' hands when the Lucis prince let him go. "I really am."

"You apologize too much," Noctis said, a mischievous grin curling into his pale lips, but not from any good mischief, or at least not for the blonde. "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

"Thank you, Noctis," Prompto said, with a small smile gracing his pink lips.

"Yeah. But, I want it to sound more natural next time," Noctis said, staring at the blonde from the corners of his bright blue eyes. "You're a shy one, aren't you? It's kind of cute."

"C-cute?" Prompto stuttered, his freckled cheeks heating up even more. "W-what do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed?" Noctis said, his hands reached out and grasp Prompto's jaw again. "You're freaking adorable. Anyway, let's get you to class."

XOXO

In due time, Prompto was seated in class and taking notes. However, he couldn't concentrate, not when his mind kept drifting back to Prince Noctis. For a while, he had been thinking about Lucis' playboy prince, especially after he had been called cute and wondered if their meeting might just remain an one time thing. And yet, he had hoped that it would, considering Noctis' notorious history of one week relationships and breaking people's hearts.

In fact, Prompto knew who Noctis was seeing right now. The nobleman's son was a classmate of his, sitting in the front of their class, with his friends and a proud smile. It made him wonder why any of these nobles would even consider dating Noctis, especially after knowing Noctis' history of breaking hearts in just one week of seeing someone. He understood and shared their feelings for Noctis, but also thought that taking a chance with their prince was foolish. And yet, he understood why they couldn't resist not taking a chance. They all had hoped Noctis might like them enough to change, but the Lucis prince probably won't change, not now or ever.

"Are you okay, Prompto?" Cindy asked, a popular girl in their school, who could also get a modeling career with little to no effort, but actually enjoyed working on repairing cars and hanging out with him. "You've been quite. It's starting to worry me."

"Really, I'm fine. It's just I tripped in the hallway again," Prompto said, with an embarrassed expression. "Am I cursed or something?"

"There's no such thing as curses. You're just clumsy," Cindy said, her glossy lips curling into a pretty smile, which made him blush. "You're such a nerd, too."

"You are, too! I've seen you reading books about cars," Prompto said, his sapphire eyes looking down at an automobiles magazine laying open on Cindy's desk. "We're both nerds."

"Alright, mister photographer! You win."

"I'm not a professional just yet."

"But, I know you will be soon."

"Thanks, Cindy!"

XOXO

When his chemistry class finally ended, Prompto quickly gathered his textbooks and darted out of the classroom. He stepped out into the crowded hallways again, weaving in and out of the throngs of sleep deprived students. His arms constantly brushed against theirs, exerting a force strong enough to nearly topple over his stack of textbooks. And yet, none of their touches sent an electric jolt through his body, like the slender fingers curling around his wrist and yanking him out of the crowded stream of students rushing to their classes did.

Once his back bounced against the lockers, Prompto clutched his textbooks tighter and opened his blue eyes to meet Noctis' similar ones.

"N-Noctis," Prompto stutters, nervously smiling and releasing a shaky breath, not yet accustomed to receiving attention from his alpha prince. "Hi … "

As Noctis kept staring down at him, Prompto lowered his head and brightly blushed. He just couldn't bear being underneath Noctis' mischievous gaze, not when he's harboring serious affectionate feelings for his playboy prince.

"You look like you needed help out there," Noctis said, his blue orbs turning towards the throngs of students still shoving and pushing each other in the hallway. "What class do you have next, anyway?"

"Photography," Prompto replied, his sapphire orbs still trained to the ground.

"I should have known," Noctis chuckled, reaching out with his hand and brushing back Prompto's golden locks. "What do you like to photograph?"

"Well, I mostly take pictures of nature, but people are my favorite subject," Prompto said, closing his eyes when Noctis' fingers gently stroked his freckled cheek. "But, I just don't have a model."

"If you help me study for a test, I'll be your model," Noctis offered, grabbing Prompto's chin and tilting the blonde's head upwards. "What do you say?"

"Yes, I'd love to have you as my model!" Prompto exclaimed, happily hugging Noctis, but realizing just what he had done afterwards and blushing bright red. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I just got really excited."

"It's fine. I don't mind," Noctis said, placing his hands on to the blonde's lithe waist, and keeping Prompto locked in his embrace. "I don't mind getting hugs from one of my most adorable citizen."

"N-Noctis … " Prompto stuttered, his head fuzzy from receiving compliments and attention, but especially from his crush. "We're running late for class."

"You're right. Let's go, I'll walk you to class," Noctis said, smiling and releasing Prompto's waist. "You don't want to be late, especially for photography. Well, do you?"

"No, of course not," Prompto replied, clutching his textbooks tightly and following behind Noctis.

XOXO

Even in his photography class, Prompto had been thinking about Noctis. He just couldn't understand Noctis' motives. He didn't think they were sexual, however. A prince couldn't have relationships with peasants, not even sexual ones, after all. That meant Noctis wasn't taking advantage of him, like he's always doing with his nobles. Then, he's safe. Unlike the nobles, he won't experience having his heart broken by Noctis. He can't be in a relationship with Noctis, anyway.

When his photography professor ended lecture, Prompto grinned and quickly turned his camera on. He began scrolling through his photos of wildlife and deleting them, not needing them clogging up space anymore, especially when he'll be photographing Noctis, of all people.

However, Prompto's professor soon came over to him. "Mr. Argentum, why aren't you working on your portfolio?" his professor asked, pointing then to the clock and speaking again. "This is a big part of your grade. You should be taking this seriously."

"Sir, I am!" Prompto said, smiling and showing some of his portfolio's printed pictures. "See, I've already started weeks ago."

"These are very nice," his professor said, fixing his eyeglasses and looking more in depth at Prompto's photos. "But, where the pictures of your model? Do you even have one? You do know you need photos of human subjects in your portfolio, right?"

"I do have one," Prompto said, blushing and staring down at his camera. "But, I can't tell you who just yet. I want it to be a surprise."

"If you insist, Argentum. I look forward to grading your portfolio, then."

"Thank you, sir."

XOXO

When school had finally ended, Noctis mischievously grinned and slid into the backseat of his Regalia. He quickly began loosening his tie, noticing Ignis' emerald orbs glancing at him suspiciously from the rearview mirror. He chuckled and rolled his blue eyes, averting eye contact with Ignis and laying his head against the rest.

"You can relax," Noctis said, arm already draped against the back of his seat. "I didn't sleep with anyone, not even with this week's little plaything."

"Did you meet Prompto?" Ignis asked, pulling out of the driveway slowly, not wanting to get into a collision, especially since Noctis' anticis causes quite the media attention. "You were nice to him. Right, Noctis?"

"Of course, I was. How could I not be with him?" Noctis said, his blue orbs slowly closing in fatigue. "He's so sweet, so innocent. I want to take my time with this one, Iggy."

"Why won't you learn? You can't treat people like objects. They're not toys," Ignis chided, shaking his head in disappointment. "I shouldn't have told you about Prompto. How did I make such a mistake?"

"It's too late now," Noctis chuckled. "Come on, now. You said he likes me. What's the big deal, then? He gets what he wants. And, I get what I want."

"You shouldn't think that way. Prompto doesn't want sex! He just wants love."

"Love? There's no such thing."

"That's where you're wrong, Your Highness."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Three

Once he had arrived at his locker, Prompto sighed and started taking thick textbooks off of the tiny bookshelves inside of it. After gathering the textbooks into his arms, he had slammed shut the metal locker and blew beautiful blonde locks out of his eyes. His hair had fell back into place a few seconds later, though.

As his hips got grasped, Prompto had been spun around and trapped against the lockers. His bright blue eyes squeezed shut out of fear. His body started shaking and the textbooks he held cascaded to the floor.

However, Prompto wasn't cornered against the lockers by bullies. It couldn't be possible, not when his freckled cheeks were being gently stroked. He opened his eyes, then. They met Noctis' bright blue ones and his cheeks quickly flushed.

His prince seemed to have noticed. "You have a knack for dropping your textbooks," Noctis said, while Prompto gasped and kneeled down, as his handsome prince followed in suite and helped him collect the textbooks into a neat pile again. "So, are you free after school? You promised to help me study."

"Sure, I'm free. Where do you want to study, though?" Prompto asked, while hugging his textbooks, as Noctis smiled and started brushing blonde locks out of Prompto's sapphire colored eyes. "Is the library okay with you?"

"Of course," Noctis replied, while withdrawing his hand from Prompto's blushing cheeks, as a playful smirk curled into his lips. "You know that place a lot better than me, anyway."

"Yeah, I guess I do," Prompto said, while biting down on to his lower lip, as his cheeks burned bright red from Noctis' gentle and sweet touch. "I spend most of my time there studying."

"Well, I need help studying for math. I have a test next week. You better help me pass it," Noctis said, while watching Prompto's face flush as a chuckle slipped from in-between his pale lips. "You're like the smartest student here."

"That can't be true … " Prompto stuttered, while averting eye contact, as Noctis just raised his eyebrow up in disagreement. "There are other students a lot smarter than me."

"You're just being modest," Noctis said, while entangling his fingers around Prompto's soft slender ones, as the blonde's heart fluttered and face flushed again. "Come on, Prompto! Everyone knows you get straight A's."

"Yeah, I do. But, I have to study a lot to get them," Prompto said, while being led out into the crowded hallways, as Noctis squeezed his hand in a comforting manner. "Where are we going?"

"Relax, I'm just walking you to class," Noctis replied, while looking behind him at Prompto, as he mischievously grinned and tugged the blonde close. "You know, I don't want you to trip again."

"Yeah … " Prompto mumbled, while recalling his first meeting with Noctis, as he mentally thanked his clumsiness for offering him a chance to be friends with his crush. "That was sort of embarrassing."

"Well, I found it cute," Noctis said, while laughing at the blushing omega, as he pulled Prompto towards the science classrooms. "You're freaking adorable."

"You keep saying that … "

"What do I keep saying?"

"C-cute?'

"I'm just stating a fact. Anyway, I believe this is your class. Am I right?"

"Yeah … Thanks for walking me."

"No problem. See you after school, Prompto."

XOXO

Once he had sat down, Prompto turned to face Cindy. He smiled and showed her his homework. He wanted to know if he had done the problems right. His answers mostly matched with hers, but not much. It made Cindy concerned about her homework. She started erasing some of her work and redoing the problems, then.

"You know, I might be wrong," Prompto said, watching Cindy's golden eyebrows furrow in concentration. "I didn't understand some of the problems."

"I'll trust your answers, anyway," Cindy said, grabbing his homework, just to copy his work. "How's your portfolio for photography going, though?"

"It's going great," Prompto smiled, his freckled cheeks blushing, just because Noctis is his model. "I found a human subject, like I needed for my portfolio."

"That's good," Cindy said, flashing him a genuine smile. "So, who is it?"

"That I can't tell you yet," Prompto said, giggling as Cindy pouted at him. "It's a surprise!"

"Fine!" Cindy groaned, rolling her green eyes. "The professor is here. Ugh, I hate this class. He makes us take too much notes."

"You're right about that," Prompto agreed, taking out his notebook and pencil. "Well, I guess it's time for complete boredom now."

"You're funny," Cindy giggled, poking him with her pencil. "I'm so glad we sit next to each other. Otherwise, I would fall asleep all the time in here."

"Yeah, I'm glad, too!"

"Let's get to work now."

XOXO

When his chemistry class ended, Prompto cheerfully ran out into the hallway. He was excited about attending his photography class. He had been working on sketching some poses for Noctis. He had worked on one last night. It was of Noctis sitting underneath a tree, with his beautiful dark locks blowing in the wind.

Once he had arrived at his photography class, Prompto sat down and quickly took out his sketchbook. He flipped to a blank page and started sketching again. This time in his sketch Noctis was leaning against the lockers, with his lips curled into a smile. It made him blush, especially since he had captured Noctis' looks quite well. It's because he's always staring at Noctis, not on purpose, though. His prince is just so captivating and handsome.

"What are you drawing?" his professor asked, walking through the aisle of desks and stopping at his. "It must be very important."

"It is important," Prompto agreed, quickly closing his sketchbook, not wanting his professor to know Noctis is modeling for him. "I'm sketching poses for my model."

"May I see your sketches, then?" his professor asked, trying to offer Prompto a convincing smile. "Come on, Argentum! Is your model that special?"

"Of course, sir! He's very special," Prompto blurted out, his blue orbs widening soon afterwards from his sudden outburst. "Anyway, I can't show you. Because, I would be giving away my model's identity."

"Your model is a male," his professor said. "I thought you would be photographing Cindy. Isn't she your friend?"

"We are friends," Prompto admitted. "But, Cindy is busy a lot. She helps her grandpa on the weekends to repair cars. She's a mechanic."

"Is that so? Well, I still look forward to grading your portfolio. You're one of my best students."

"Thank you, sir!"

XOXO

After school ended, Prompto walked towards the library. He was quite nervous about helping Noctis study. It's not every day a prince asks for his help, after all. It made him start over thinking about his study strategies. What if they didn't help Noctis, like they helped him ace tests? What if Noctis didn't like them, especially since his study strategies were a bit old school?

Once he had arrived at the library, Prompto found Noctis leaning against the wall. His prince smiled at him. It made his heart flutter.

He started wondering, then. Is it possible for a simple crush to get out of hand? If so, then his crush for Noctis is seriously getting out of hand.

"Did I keep you waiting?" Prompto asked, smiling and staring up at Noctis. "I hope not."

"No," Noctis replied, pushing himself off of the wall. "Well, I'm here. Are you going to give me a tour of your favorite place?"

"You always tease me," Prompto said, puffing out his cheeks.

"I can't help it," Noctis said, chuckling down at Prompto. "You're such a nerd. I've never seen anyone carry around so much books before, and just for class, too."

"I just like being prepared," Prompto claimed, his lips puckering out in a pout.

"Prepare me for my math test, then."

"Of course, I will! Come on, I reserved a study room, which we can use."

XOXO

When he had sat down, Prompto flipped through Noctis' math textbook. He started relaxing, then. His anxiety about helping Noctis' study steadily going away. It's because he had already taken the math class Noctis is currently in.

In an instant, Prompto smiled and turned to look at Noctis. His alpha prince was seemed off, however. It made him sort of feel self-conscious. It made him wonder if he's boring Noctis somewhat.

"Are you okay?" Prompto asked, awakening Noctis from his thoughts. "You look tired."

"I'm fine," Noctis replied, reassuringly smiling at him.

"That's good," Prompto said, looking down at Noctis' math textbook again. "What sections are you working on?"

"Chapter fifteen through twenty," Noctis said, leaning back in his chair. "But, let's just do chapter fifteen today. I don't want to stress you out. You already study too much, anyway."

"Thanks," Prompto giggled, flipping to chapter fifteen. "I've taken your math class before. So, I think I'm qualified to help you study."

"Why are you sitting so far, then?" Noctis asked, grabbing Prompto's chair from underneath and pulling the blonde closer to him. "This is much better. Don't you think?"

"I mean, I guess so … " Prompto blushed, his shoulder brushing against Noctis'. "Anyway, I think we should start here. Do you see this example? I'll explain it to you."

"Yeah, I see it."

"It looks all difficult and tricky. Doesn't it?"

"Yup."

"It's really not, though. You just have to start solving it from the left. I'll show you."

XOXO

After three hours, Prompto started yawning. He was still cheerful, though. He had help Noctis completely understand chapter fifteen, even going as far as to create problems for Noctis to solve. He enjoyed spending time with Noctis, too. His alpha prince wasn't trying to take advantage of him, like he did with those nobles. It seemed like Noctis was just trying to be friends with him, or just trying to make him his tutor. Noctis does call him a nerd most of the time, after all.

"You look exhausted," Noctis said, packing his things away. "I kept you in here for so long. I'm sorry."

"It's totally fine," Prompto reassured, rubbing his blue eyes awake. "I promised to help, anyway."

"Thank you," Noctis said, pulling Prompto into a hug. "I mean it."

"It's no problem," Prompto blushed, his heart fluttering and face flushing red. "You promised to model for me, anyway."

"Yeah, I did," Noctis admitted, enjoying Prompto's sweet scent. "So, are your parents picking you up?"

"My dad is. He's waiting for me in the parking lot."

"Come on, I'll walk you."

"Thanks! It's kind of scary at night."

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

XOXO

After showing Prompto to his father's vehicle, Noctis said his final goodbye to the blonde and walked off. He wasn't in a good mood, especially after studying for three hours. He groaned and loosened his tie, then. His other hand flinging the Regalia's back door wide open.

However, Noctis had been greeted with a pleasant sight. His little plaything for this week was sitting in the backseat, which made him grin. He needed to loosen up, after all. That's why he had messaged his little plaything, expect he had told the noble to meet him at his penthouse, not in his car. Yet he didn't mind.

"Hello, Your Highness, I thought I'd surprise you," his noble said, crawling on to his lap. "I knew you'd be stressed out. So, I wanted to help you relax. I hope you don't mind. Well, do you?"

"No, I don't mind at all," Noctis replied, seeing Ignis roll his emerald green eyes from the rearview mirror, which made him playfully smirk. "Why don't you start helping me relax now?"

"Of course," his noble said, blushing before starting to unbutton his school shirt. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Good," Noctis said, raising the Regalia's partition privacy window up. "Get down on your knees, then."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"You know what to do from there."

XOXO

When he had finished getting ready for bed, Prompto hugged his sketchbook and sighed. He couldn't wait to photograph Noctis. He was most definitely going to keep some pictures for himself, which would be placed into his diary.

"Oh, I love him so much," Prompto giggled.

He looked down at his sketch of Noctis sitting underneath a tree, then. His heart start aching, just looking at Noctis made him remember.

"I can never be with him," Prompto sniffled. "Because, I'm just a commoner."

A few tears started sliding down his cheeks. And yet, Prompto still tried to smile.

"But, I should be happy. At least, I'm friends with him. You can't have everything in the world, after all."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Four

Upon lowering his head, Prompto darted towards his locker, not wanting to get shoved around. In the distance, he had heard loud laughter, his classmates goofing around among themselves. Meanwhile, he overhead teachers talking, with their fellow coworkers.

In due time, Prompto saw his locker, his pace then quickening. After all, he has social anxiety and claustrophobia, especially because of his parents. However, he doesn't loathe their parenting anymore, considering they taught him self-reliance.

Without delay, Prompto took out his books, hugging them tightly. Then, he shut the tiny metal locker, just before being embraced. But, he was from behind, not then aware of who was hugging him.

"There you are," Noctis smirked, his breath tickling Prompto's ear. "I've been looking for you."

"N-Noctis," Prompto squeaked, his then textbooks immediately falling. "Oh, my Gods! Why does this always keep happening to me?"

"It's fine," Noctis snickered, kneeling and helping him gather together the textbooks. "Are you free today? I want to study again with you."

"Yeah, I'm free," Prompto sighed, biting his lips. "My parents will have to know, though. They're kind of … overprotective over me. I hope that's okay."

"I should've known," Noctis sneered, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, I understand. You shouldn't stress about it. Besides, I'll drop you home afterwards all safe and sound."

"Really?" Prompto stammered, cheeks flushing ruby red. "I'd appreciate that."

"Hey, I'm not letting you walk home late at night," Noctis scoffed, stroking Prompto's blushing cheeks. "What kind of a prince would I be if I did such a thing?"

"Yeah … It's kind of scary," Prompto stuttered, remembering the times he had been catcalled. "Sorry, I sound like a scaredy-cat. Don't I?"

"You don't, Prompto. And, I told you not to stress," Noctis snorted, entangling his fingers around Prompto's soft slender ones. "You're going to be with me. And, I promise to keep you safe."

"Thanks," Prompto smiled, happily following after Noctis. "Are you taking me to class?"

"You finally caught on. It took you awhile."

"Yeah … "

"Relax, will you? You over-think too much with that pretty, little head of yours."

"Pretty … "

"It's getting late. I'll see you later."

XOXO

Once he had sat down, Prompto turned to face Cindy. He was excited to tell her about Noctis. He just couldn't keep it to himself anymore. He also wanted her input about their friendship. He still had his doubts, after all.

"Hey, Cindy!" Prompto said, his friend jumped in her seat. "I don't think I'm cursed anymore."

"You scared me!" Cindy pouted, fixing her beautiful blonde locks. "What happened, anyway?"

"I'm friends with Prince Noctis!" Prompto squealed, blushing and smiling cheerfully, but Cindy gasped and looked at him hesitantly. "What's wrong, Cindy? Why aren't you happy for me?"

"Don't you know about the rumors?" Cindy asked, biting down onto her lower lip. "If they weren't true, then I would be happy for you. They are true, though. Prince Noctis is a player. He doesn't even try to hide it."

"You're right about that … "

"Hey, I'm not saying you shouldn't be friends with him. I'm just saying you should be careful around him. And, isn't he seeing someone in our class, too? What's his name again?"

"I don't know. But, he's a nobleman's kid. He sits in the front."

"It's a good thing he didn't come early to class. You wouldn't want him to listen in on our conversation. He'd probably get jealous or something."

"That's true! But, Noctis wouldn't mess around with me. I'm not his type. You know, I'm not noble or anything, just another commoner."

"I don't think His Highness cares about status anymore. I think he only cares about looks. And, Prompto, you've got the looks."

"Are you saying I'm his type? Cindy, I'm not so sure about that. I mean, I'm a nerd. I probably entertain him with my stupid stuttering and clumsiness."

"You listen to me right now, mister. You're freaking adorable. You are his type, then. Come on, Prompto! He's an alpha. Why wouldn't he go for a cute omega, such like yourself?"

"Well, I didn't think about all that … "

"I know how much you like him. But, I think you should be really careful around him. It's just strange how he is so suddenly paying attention to you. Don't you think so, Prompto?"

"You're right, Cindy. I just got carried away with the thought of Noctis wanting to be friends with me."

"You never know, Prompto."

"He asked me to help him study after school. He's going to drive me home, too."

"Wow! But, if he tries anything, then you'll know his real motives."

"And, what if he doesn't try anything?"

"Then, I guess your luck just turned."

"I hope his intentions aren't bad … "

"I know, Prompto."

XOXO

When class ended, Prompto sighed and walked towards the bathroom. He didn't know what to think about Noctis, especially after Cindy told him her suspicions. His heart still wanted to believe Noctis wouldn't hurt him, not his mind, though. His common sense was warning him to be careful around Noctis. The Lucis prince was a heartbreaker, after all. That wasn't some secret information or anything. In fact, everyone at school knew about Noctis' one week relationships, which ended with yet another nobleman's son having his heart broken.

As he had entered the bathroom, Prompto halted and quietly closed the door. He had just walked in on a conversation, not just any conversation, though. This one involved Noctis' noble boyfriend and his friends. They were chatting about Noctis.

So, Prompto couldn't help himself and quietly listen to their conversation. They hadn't heard him coming inside of the bathroom. It was safe for him to eavesdrop, then. It's not like they would notice, anyway.

"Last night, I went to Noctis' penthouse! It's so amazing. I took these pictures. Jealous yet, boys?"

"Come on, Malachi! You two couldn't have just hung out."

"You two did stuff, right?"

"You're both right! We didn't just hang out. We made out after watching a movie. And, I went all the way with him."

"Are you serious? Oh my gosh!"

"Well, how was it?! Tell us right now!"

"Okay, I won't spare any detail."

XOXO

In an instant, Prompto had darted out of the bathroom. He didn't know why, but he just felt upset. His eyes were even watering with tears. He didn't understand what was coming over him. He ran out into the courtyard, then. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

Without hesitation, Prompto sobbed and sat down underneath a tree. "Gods! Am I really that head over heels for him?!"

He hugged his knees, not caring about ditching his photography class. "We're not even dating. Why do I feel like this, then? What the heck is going on with me?"

He had been caught, though. Not by school staff, however. "What are you doing out here? Hey, are you crying? What's wrong, Prompto?"

"N-Noctis?! I'm just …"

"Aren't you supposed be in photography right now?"

"Uh … Yeah, I was just going to class."

"Your cheeks are wet. You really are crying. What happened, Prompto?"

"Nothing, I'm fine!"

He quickly scrambled on to his feet and tried to leave. Yet Noctis had caught him by the wrist. It was a firm grip, enough for Noctis to turn him around. It made him cry out in surprise and drop his books.

He fell against Noctis' chest, then. The young alpha just held him there. Yet Prompto couldn't tell if he found the hug comforting or not. Didn't Noctis did this with other omegas, too? Why was he so upset with that idea, though? Was he really that in love with his prince?

"Why do you look so sad?" Noctis asked, his hands brushing through Prompto's sunshine locks. "I don't like seeing you cry."

"I-I'm fine … " Prompto sobbed, his teardrops staining Noctis' uniform blazer. "I-I'm not sad …"

"It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than me," Noctis stated, his hand slowly moving up and down Prompto's trembling lower back. "Come on, Prompto, just tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry … I can't tell you," Prompto murmured, crying out in shock when Noctis pinned him against the tree. "W-why? Wh-what are you doing? I should get to class."

"You can't go to class looking like this. It's too late, anyway. Class had started ten minutes ago," Noctis said, tilting his head sideways and playfully grinning. "Is this your first time ditching?"

"Yeah … But, I shouldn't. I'll get into trouble. Mom and dad will be really pissed at me, too!" Prompto rambled, getting soon cut off by Noctis' laughter. "Why are you laughing? You're late, too. You'll be in trouble just like me. And, it's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Noctis!"

"Relax, Prompto, I've done this before," Noctis said, withdrawing from Prompto, but the blonde just remained leaning against the tree. "You're such a goody two shoes. I promise you won't get into trouble for ditching, if you're willing to ditch with me for the rest of the day."

"We'll have so much make up work to do, though!" Prompto noted, his blue eyes watering once more. "And, how can you just promise me that I won't get into trouble? What about you?"

"Like I said, I've done this before. Besides, I'm the crown prince of Lucis. But, it's your choice, you know, if you want to face the wrath of your overprotective parents or not," Noctis shrugged, smirking in accomplishment when Prompto started chewing on his lower lip nervously. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Fine, I don't want my parents screaming at me," Prompto sniffled, shyly stepping towards Noctis. "But, what are we going to do?"

"Stuff," Noctis said, car keys already in his hand. "Come on, baby."

"You keep teasing me," Prompto mumbled, following Noctis timidly to the Regalia.

"You're just fun to tease," Noctis replied, opening the passenger door for Prompto. "Well?"

"Are you sure this isn't against the law or something?" Prompto asked, making Noctis chuckle in amusement. "You are a prince … Shouldn't I be driving you?"

Noctis' lips curled into a smile. He wrapped his arm around Prompto's waist and brought the blonde close to him.

"Do me a favor and get in the car," Noctis whispered, making Prompto squeak and shyly sit down in the passenger seat. "Great."

XOXO

When he had finally relaxed, Prompto had began clearly enjoying just riding around. He loved the wind ruffling his blonde locks. He loved feeling free, not having to always follow rules, like at school. He loved Noctis' car, too. The Regalia was just so comfortable and fast, or it just might have been Noctis speeding.

"I've never been in this part of Insomnia before. It's really nice," Prompto said, looking at Noctis and blushing, especially because he's all alone with him. "Where are we?"

"It's just a part of Insomnia known for having plenty of private companies," Noctis explained, looking at Prompto through the rear-view mirror. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"Yeah, I believe you," Prompto said, trying to understand Noctis' words, which meant that this part of Insomnia catered to the nobility and wealthy. "Wow! I can see the ocean from here."

"Do you want to have a closer look?" Noctis asked, suspecting Prompto probably hasn't ever seen Lucis' ocean before.

"Yes, I love to!" Prompto chirped. "Thanks, Noct!"

"You gave me a nickname."

"I did … "

XOXO

Once he had finished splashing Noctis with water, Prompto had been led to the beach bar. He couldn't figure out what to order, especially since most of the things listed weren't familiar to him. Yet Noctis had ordered a drink right away, which seemed actually alcoholic. It made Prompto gasp. The both of them weren't twenty-one yet. They weren't allowed to drink alcohol, then

"Isn't that alcohol?" Prompto asked, making Noctis roll his blue eyes. "His Majesty allows you to drink, then?"

"No, Prompto, I'm not allowed to. Businesses around here don't care. Their main priority is just to make profit. You're so innocent," Noctis said, giving the blonde a curious stare. "Do you want to try it?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Prompto stuttered, his face flushing red in embarrassment. "I never had alcohol before."

"You're not going to get into trouble here," Noctis insisted, watching Prompto bite his lower lip in contemplation. "It's not even that bad."

"Fine … " Prompto relented, lifting Noctis' glass to his lips and taking a sip of his drink. "It's tastes like juice."

"That's what it's supposed to taste like. They don't sell hard liquor here. It's a beach, not a club," Noctis explained, as Prompto strangely giggled and took another sip of his drink, which made raise an eyebrow. "Are you a lightweight or something?"

"Look, Noct, I think a band is going to play music," Prompto smiled, clumsily stumbling off of his chair. "Let's go."

"It's getting late," Noctis reminded, holding the blonde's arm, just to keep him from tripping over something. "We should start heading back."

"Can we after a dance?" Prompto pouted, puckering out his lips, too. "Pretty please, Noct? My parents aren't home. They won't notice me missing."

"Alright," Noctis chuckled, pulling Prompto close and swaying him.

XOXO

Upon arriving at his home, Prompto had turned to face Noctis. He was still in awe of his actions today. He couldn't believe he had just ditched school and went off with Noctis, of all people. And yet, Prompto enjoyed his time with Noctis. The young alpha prince was so much fun to be around.

"Thanks for today," Prompto said, reaching out and hugging Noctis. "But, I was supposed to help you study."

"It's fine," Noctis reassured, smiling at the blonde. "We can do that tomorrow. I mean, I didn't want to force you, especially with you upset."

"Thanks, I should get going now," Prompto said, stepping out of the Regalia. "Bye, Noct! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Noctis replied, his lips curling into a smirk. "Bye, Prompto."

XOXO

After loosening his tie, Noctis sat down and went through his text messages. He had gotten most from his noble playmate. He had been busy with chasing Prompto to care much about his weekly indulgences.

"Why were you absent from your classes today?" Ignis asked. "And, how did they get cleared, too?"

"You wouldn't like my answer," Noctis said, unbuttoning his shirt and sighing in fatigue. "It has to do with Prompto, after all."

"What do you mean?" Ignis asked, furrowing his eyebrows in distress. "Explain, Noctis!"

"I found him crying," Noctis started, leaning his head against the couch, with his blue eyes shut. "So, I took him out and made him happy. Did you know he's a lightweight?'

"I cannot believe you right now!" Ignis fumed. "What do you mean, 'You made him happy'? What is that supposed to mean?"

"You can relax," Noctis chuckled. "I didn't sleep with him yet. But, I want to. He's so sweet and innocent and vulnerable. He's the perfect prey."

"You're not going to," Ignis claimed. "I can't believe you want to hurt someone who loves you so much."

"There is no such thing as love."

"You're wrong, Your Highness. You're so very wrong."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Five

He stood in the courtyard.

He was lost in thought, though. His mind was going over the events of yesterday – ditching school, drinking alcohol, and dancing shamelessly. However, Prompto wasn't ashamed of himself for doing those things.

He had fun – something he hadn't experienced in such a long time. But, Prompto has his limits.

"What's wrong?" Noctis asked, tilting his head sideways. "You look … distracted."

"S-Sorry," Prompto apologized, averting his eyes. "I was just thinking about something. We should head to the library now."

"The library is kind of boring," Noctis admitted, his eyes narrowing. "Don't you agree?"

"I … I didn't know you felt that way," Prompto answered, biting his lower lip. "If you want, we could study outside."

"That would be nice. But, I have another place in mind."

"You do? What is it?"

"It's a café. Don't you want to go? Aren't you curious?"

"I … I don't know. I'm not sure."

"You promised to help me study."

"I know I did. And, I'm going to keep my promise to you."

"What's the problem, then?"

"… Nothing."

"Great."

XOXO

What was he doing?

Unfortunately, Prompto didn't know himself. He felt free – free from school, his parents, and his home. He was far from them. They couldn't control him anymore. They had no say, not over him or his life.

His heart felt conflicted, though. He knew Noctis was a bad influence – perhaps even more than that. But, Prompto can't help himself, not when he loves Noctis. If he can indulge in this fantasy of some sorts, then Prompto was willing to push his limits.

"We're here again," Prompto mused, as an ocean breeze blew through his hair. "We were here yesterday. I remember splashing you with water."

"You don't get out much, do you?" Noctis chuckled, as his lips curling into a smirk. "You're such a sheltered kid."

"I … I told you," Prompto stuttered, as his cheeks flushed red. "My parents are overprotective of me."

"Yeah, I wonder why," Noctis sneered, as the sunlight illuminated his handsome face.

"N-Noct?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I take pictures of you?"

"Go adhead, I don't mind. It's nothing I'm not used to."

"Thanks!"

"I said I would be your model, anyway."

XOXO

A painful feeling flowered in his chest.

He lowered his camera, then. He had taken quite a number of pictures, with Noctis in various poses – ones of him looking at the ocean view, ones of him running a hand through his hair, and ones even looking at him.

He genuinely loves Noctis. What does it matter, though?

Unlike Noctis, Prompto is a mere commoner. Their friendship won't last forever. That's why he is indulging – pushing his limits, stepping out of his comfort zone. He wanted memories with Noctis – memories which he will cherish, and won't ever forget.

"Which one is your favorite of me?" Noctis asked, with a small grin.

"I … I like all of them," Prompto admitted, hugging his camera.

"I guess I'm a really good model, then."

"You truly are, Noct. And, I can't wait to sketch these!"

"I didn't know you sketch."

"Yeah, I mostly sketch my friend … and you."

"Why me?"

"You're … You're an artistic inspiration."

"Well, then, I guess I should visit the art department at school more."

"I'm sure they would like that."

XOXO

The Regalia halted.

He let out a gasp – the jolt startling him. So, Noctis took his hand – guiding Prompto through the masses.

However, Prompto felt somewhat uncomfortable. After all, Noctis' mere presence garnered a lot of attention – something Prompto doesn't like, or is even accustomed to.

Even so, Prompto kept his head lowered – ignoring the stares, like Noctis did. It wasn't easy, not when the other customers started whispering among themselves, but Prompto just clutched Noctis' hand tighter.

In return, Noctis also gave his hand a reassuring squeeze – even pulled him closer. It made Prompto's heart flutter.

"Hi," Noctis said, greeting a flustered waitress. "I had reserved a table."

"Of course," the waitress nodded, bowing before Noctis. "Right this way, Your Highness."

"Thank you."

"It's our pleasure, Prince Noctis."

"I'll keep that in mind, then."

XOXO

His golden eyebrows furrowed together.

Unfortunately, Prompto didn't understand the menu. It was confusing, especially for a commoner, like himself.

Meanwhile, Noctis snatched his menu away, his lips curling into a grin. He then studied Prompto – carefully looking him over.

"He'll have a chocolate croissant, muffin, and latte," Noctis sighed, closing his eyes. "And, I'll have a slice of apple pie, cheesecake, and tea."

"They have a great view. I love flowers," Prompto smiled, looking through the window. "This place is so cute. Isn't it?"

"You're cuter."

"N-Noct …"

"It's true."

XOXO

He sipped his drink.

A smile curled into his lips, then. Of course, Noctis watched him, with a small smirk. Without delay, Prompto looked away, his cheeks flushing pink.

"We should start studying now," Prompto suggested, as Noctis tiredly sighed. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Noctis shrugged, as Prompto came closer to him. "We were on chapter sixteen."

"This isn't a difficult chapter. I'm sure you'll understand it in no time."

"You're a good tutor."

"Thanks! I'm glad you think so."

XOXO

In the distance, Prompto had heard him yawn.

Without hesitation, Prompto smiled and shut Noctis' math textbook. He felt tired, too. If he didn't take a break now, he would probably get a headache soon.

"You must feel exhausted. We've been studying for hours," Prompto comforted, his cheeks burning brightly. "Let's stop for now. We can study the next chapter later."

"Yeah," Noctis sighed, closing his eyes. "I don't feel like calculating numbers anymore."

"Let's go there, then!"

"You want to visit the meadow?"

"Please!"

"Okay."

XOXO

He had spotted a meadow.

It was filled with beautiful flowers – mostly sunflowers, though. However, Prompto didn't mind, not when his favorite flower is a sunflower. So, Prompto took Noctis' hand, who was obviously amused by him, but didn't mind humoring him, anyway.

"Look at all the flowers!" Prompto squealed, as Noctis sat atop a wooden bench. "Aren't they pretty?"

"I've seen prettier things," Noctis shrugged, as Prompto began snapping away. "You have fun. I'll be here."

As Noctis napped, Prompto plucked sunflowers – weaving them together into a flower crown. He approached Noctis, then.

"Noct?" Prompto smiled, as Noctis' dark blue eyes slowly opened. "You're awake."

"Yeah, I am," Noctis sighed, raising an elegant eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Can I?" Prompto asked, unveiling the flower crown from behind his back. "Pretty please, Noct?"

"Go ahead," Noctis assured, with a small chuckle. "I can't say no to you."

"Yay!"

"You're so sweet."

XOXO

It began raining.

The dark skies were pouring – thunder roaring and rumbling through those smoke colored clouds. As lightning flashed, Prompto gasped and grabbed Noctis' arm, who hugged him, then.

"It's just a storm," Noctis assured, running his fingers through Prompto's drenched golden locks. "It'll go away soon."

"I'm … I'm sorry," Prompto apologized, rubbing his eyes. "I'm such a scaredy-cat. I shouldn't be afraid of storms, not at this age."

"It's fine," Noctis asserted, pulling Prompto wrists apart. "We should go. We're getting soaked."

"You're … You're right."

"My penthouse is closer. We'll wait the storm out there."

"Are … Are you sure? I don't know about this."

"Don't be shy. It's just my penthouse, not the Citadel."

"Okay …"

XOXO

The fireplace crackled.

He sat cross-legged on the floor, with a blanket draped over him. He wasn't freezing, but his school uniform was wet, not as much anymore, though. After all, Noctis' penthouse was warm – equipped with the latest heating system, but Prompto hadn't stopped shaking.

However, Prompto wasn't cold. He was nervous, not comfortable with being inside of Noctis' penthouse. He had wanted to push his limits, though. Is this the farthest he can go, then?

"Here," Noctis said, handing him a mug full of steaming hot chocolate. "It'll warm you up."

"Thanks," Prompto smiled, taking the mug. "Your place is nice. It's just I never thought I would have the chance to actually be here."

"Why?"

"I mean, I'm not a noble or anything."

"Trust me, Prompto. You're better than my nobles."

"How?"

"They're incredibly annoying. My father and I don't like them. We have to tolerate them, though."

"Oh …"

"Follow me, I'll show you to the guest bedroom. The maid is done preparing it."

"I … I thought …"

"The storm isn't letting up. You might have to stay over. So, I had asked the maid to prepare the guest bedroom for you."

"Th-Thank you …"

XOXO

He tossed and turned.

After all, Prompto just couldn't fall asleep, not with the storm still raging on. He had kept jumping – the thunder frightening him. He hugged his knees – rocking himself back and forth.

However, Prompto couldn't comfort himself. He was a nervous wreck. It's apparent now. This is the farthest he can go, right?

He wanted to scream. If someone else was in his place, they would be enjoying the prince's hospitality.

What's wrong with him, then? Is he really such a sheltered boy?

"Are you okay?" Noctis asked, as Prompto quickly wiped away his tears. "I heard you crying."

"I'm … I'm fine," Prompto sniffled, as Noctis touched his cheek. "What … What are you doing?"

"You're not fine," Noctis sighed, as Prompto's chin shook. "I'm sorry. I know you want to go home. Once the storm goes away, I'll drive you myself."

"Th-Thanks …" Prompto sobbed, as Noctis wiped away his tears. "I'm … I'm not really used to sleepovers."

"Yeah, I know."

"Can you please stay with me? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I don't mind."

XOXO

He grabbed Noctis' wrist.

His hands were shaking. What did he even want to do? Did he want to push Noctis away or bring him closer?

However, Prompto did neither. He couldn't, but why should he? Isn't this what he had wanted for so long?

So, Prompto just closed his eyes, his lips pressed against Noctis'. He had dreamed about this – even envied Noctis' nobles, but this isn't right. He's just a commoner, not someone with a title, like Noctis or his nobles. Didn't the prince say he disliked his nobles, that Prompto was even better than them, though?

Still, Prompto didn't want to end up like Noctis' nobles, with his heart abused and broken. But, Noctis was making him feel good – touching him like no one has ever, caressing his body lovingly like from his dreams. He was melting within Noctis' embrace, like putty almost.

"Noct …" Prompto stuttered, as Noctis' eyes flew wide open. "Noct …"

"We shouldn't," Noctis sighed, as Prompto sat up. "We shouldn't do this."

"W-Why?" Prompto stammered, as Noctis stood up. "Is … Is there something wrong with me?"

"You're perfect," Noctis smirked, as Prompto's eyes watered. "It's just I don't want the emotional baggage."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a smart boy. You can figure it out."

XOXO

The bedroom door opened.

Of course, Ignis had walked inside – Noctis' royal advisor, who frowned at the scene before him. However, Noctis just sighed and shook his head, not in a mood for a lecture.

"What is going on here?" Ignis asked, as Noctis buttoned up his jeans. "What did you do, Noctis?"

"Nothing," Noctis admitted, as Ignis suspiciously narrowed his eyes. "I did nothing."

"Is that so?" Ignis scoffed, as Noctis walked away. "Where are you going?"

"I want a drink."

"Noctis!"

"Later."

XOXO

He stared into Ignis' eyes.

Obviously, Prompto felt ashamed, especially for falling so easily into Noctis' trap. He couldn't help himself, not when he's so in love with the prince. Does that mean he's no different from those nobles?

He hugged his knees again – rocking himself back and forth. They didn't do much – just kiss each other, but he still hated himself. After all, Prompto had been trying to unbuckle Noctis' jeans, but the prince had stopped him. Why, though?

"What happened, Prompto?" Ignis asked, sitting down beside him. "Did His Highness hurt you?"

"No," Prompto assured, rubbing his eyes. "Noct didn't hurt me."

"Why are you crying, then?"

"We were kissing. I thought we were going to do more, but then he stopped. He said we shouldn't."

"Why does that upset you, Prompto?"

"I asked him what was wrong. I asked him if there was something wrong with me. He said I'm perfect, but that he just doesn't want emotional baggage. What does that mean, though?"

"You know how His Highness is. He hurts people, breaks their hearts. I'm warning you, Prompto. Noctis will only hurt you.

"But, I love him."

"You shouldn't love him. Someone like His Highness shouldn't be your first love."

"Is … Is that why? … Virgins are emotional baggage."

"Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't have sex with you. But, Prompto take this chance. Because, His Highness is not going to change."

XOXO

The storm continued.

And, Noctis watched from his window – raindrops splattering against it, thunder rumbling, and lightning flashing. At least, Noctis didn't have to hear Prompto crying, not comfortable with seeing the blonde sobbing for some reason.

Yet, Noctis didn't mind making his nobles cry. He didn't like them, but Prompto was different. Why, though?

He grew angry – throwing his shot glass into the fire place, just as his bedroom door opened.

"Congratulations!" Noctis said, as he bitterly laughed. "You won the bet."

"You could've won," Ignis sighed, as his eyebrows knitted together.

"But, I didn't," Noctis snapped, as he sat down.

"Why? You had him," Ignis challenged, as he stood by the fireplace. "Why didn't you take him?"

"Like I said, I don't want the emotional baggage," Noctis claimed, running a hand through his hair.

"You care about him."

"Don't twist my words up."

"You love him."

Noctis stood up – smashing his liquor bottle on the floor. However, Ignis didn't flinch. His training taught him how to deal with Noctis' frustration and anger.

"Shut up! There's no such thing as love."

"There is, Your Highness."

"You're dismissed."

"What happened to you, Noctis?"

"Leave me alone."

"Who hurt you?"

"Get out!"

Ignis backed off for now. He was going to get to the bottom of Noctis' emotional issues, but not right now. The prince was obviously upset.

"Goodnight, Your Highness."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Six

He sat quietly in the Regalia.

As Ignis drove, Prompto stared out of the window. The storm had passed, not leaving much damage or destruction behind. There were fallen branches and street signs, but nothing too concerning.

Of course, Noctis hadn't kept his promise of driving him home, not after what had happened between them last night. However, Prompto didn't expect Noctis to keep his promise, but he still felt hurt about it.

"Are you alright?" Ignis asked, as Prompto quickly nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Prompto assured, as Ignis sighed and shook his head. "I know you don't believe me, but I'm telling the truth. I learned my lesson. I won't make the same mistake again. I promise you."

"How can you be so certain? You love him so, so much."

"I'll … I'll try my best."

"It won't be easy moving on."

"I know that …"

XOXO

A growl erupted throughout the training room. He fell backwards, with Noctis atop him. His jaw was met with a fist, but he knew Noctis could do much worse than that. The prince was only frustrated and agitated, like usual these days.

However, Gladio continued taunting and teasing Noctis. It wasn't anything Noctis wasn't accustomed to. He would always rile Noctis up. He did it to make Noctis take training more seriously.

Normally, Noctis wouldn't give in, except for these past couple of weeks. Why, though?

"What's wrong, Highness?" Gladio smirked, throwing Noctis off of him. "Are you having second thoughts? Do you regret not sleeping with Prompto?"

"Shut up!" Noctis snarled, lunging at him again. "I don't want to hear his name!"

"I wonder why," Gladio snickered, dodging Noctis' attack. "You love him, don't you?"

"I said shut up!" Noctis shouted, clutching his head. "There's no such thing."

The prince fell to his knees, with his eyes squeezed shut in pain. Instantly, Gladio rushed over to Noctis, who was steadily shifting. But, Noctis was trying to resist, not letting his wolf form.

"Stop fighting the transformation, Noct."

"I … I can't control it!"

"You're an alpha. This is your power. Embrace it, Noct."

"No … I can't control _this_!"

"Don't be scared. I know you can. It's your power, after all."

"I can't!"

"Well, I don't believe that."

Then, Gladio moved aside – letting Noctis writhe atop the scratched and clawed floor. Of course, Noctis couldn't resist his wolf for long.

Eventually, Noctis' body surrendered and gave away. A beautiful black wolf emerged in his place, who howled loudly just before running off.

XOXO

After Ignis driven him home, Prompto couldn't just sit about. He needed a distraction, especially from his troubled thoughts.

So, Prompto took off, with his camera in hand. He thought that taking pictures would help him.

The forest was alive, with little critters scurrying in every corner. However, Prompto let them be – content with watching them from afar. He could zoom in with his camera, anyway. Why bother them, then?

"I wish mom and dad would let me have a pet. I would definitely consider getting a rabbit," Prompto chuckled, his camera aimed at a lone white rabbit searching for food. "I should've bought some snacks with me."

The rabbit's ears perked up, then. A howl echoed throughout the forest – scaring its cute critters away. Instantly, Prompto's stood and started running, not wanting to become prey.

"What the heck?" Prompto croaked, darting through the tall trees. "Wolves aren't native to this forest. They went extinct years ago. Unless …"

He was right. The wolves were extinct, but their lineage lives on … in alphas. So, Prompto nervously looked behind him – a back wolf eagerly chasing him. He screamed and scrambled onward – losing his footing, then.

He tripped and tumbled down. He landed softly - the wet forest floor cushioning him, but the wolf caught up, though. It stood in front of him – growling at him, with its sharp teeth bared.

"Get away from me!" Prompto cried, hurling a rock at the wolf. "Leave me alone!"

Fortunately, Prompto had good aim. The wolf whimpered and whined – the rock grazing its cheek. It scampered off – sparing him, then.

Without hesitation, Prompto made his escape, but forget about his camera.

XOXO

It wasn't difficult tracking Noctis' scent, but Noctis kept moving. The prince was quick, too.

However, Ignis had expected that, especially because Noctis was in his wolf form. He stopped and sighed – crossing his arms together, then. The forest was just too big to cover – considering Noctis wouldn't slow down, but why? Where was the prince running to?

"Hey, I found something," Gladio said, kneeling down. "It's a camera."

"Let me see," Ignis snapped, snatching the camera away. "Don't you recognize this?! It's Prompto's camera. He must have been here – taking pictures, but Noctis was, too."

"We should hurry, then."

"Are you going to transform?"

"Well, I have to. Can you keep up?"

"You know I can."

Unlike Noctis, Gladio transformed fast. After all, Gladio wasn't resisting the transformation. A dark brown wolf emerged – darting ahead, then. He followed behind, but not closely, though. He kept a distance on purpose, not wanting to get in Gladio's way of tracking Noctis' scent.

XOXO

They soon found Noctis – lying unconscious in the forest. Immediately, Ignis ran over to Noctis, his hands cupping Noctis' cheeks. He inspected Noctis for any wounds, but the prince had none. He should've known, especially because the prince's powers allow him to heal quickly.

Naturally, Noctis wouldn't wake, not when he had exhausted himself. So, Gladio lifted Noctis up onto his shoulder – carrying the prince, like he weighed absolutely nothing. The brunet alpha seemed troubled, though. His chocolate brown eyebrows knitted together, with his hand clenched in a tight fist.

"I just don't understand," Gladio scowled, shaking his head. "What's going on with him, Iggy?"

"I wish I knew," Ignis sighed, looking away. "He won't talk to me. It's a common problem of Noctis. Our prince likes closing himself off, especially when going through something."

"Damn!" Gladio snarled, running a hand through his hair. "Why is he so scared of transforming, though? He wasn't before."

"I'm afraid I don't know that either. But, Noctis did say he cannot control his transformations."

"Do you really believe that? This is Noctis we're talking about."

"Of course, I don't believe that. I know Noctis is a strong alpha, just like his father. But, His Highness is scared of his own powers for some reason."

"He's worrying me, Iggy."

"I feel the same way, Gladio."

XOXO

For the most part, Prompto was just happy about escaping the wolf, not caring about the state of himself or his clothes. However, Prompto desperately needed a shower. He was caked in mud from head to toe.

After all, Prompto had tripped, like the clumsy klutz he is. He stripped out of his dirty clothes, then.

He threw them into the washing machine, not wanting his overprotective parents to find out about his little adventure into the forest, or his little _dates_ with Prince Noctis. After all, Prompto's parents just thought that they were studying together at school.

"I'm so stupid …" Prompto sobbed, covering his face, with his hands. "How could I go behind my parents' back for some … for some … crush?"

He sniffled – wiping his tears away, not wanting to cry anymore. After all, Prompto had already shed so many tears.

"How could I have been so stupid?"

XOXO

Usually, Ignis wouldn't trouble the king. He would take care of Noctis on his own, like always.

However, Ignis had no choice now. After all, Ignis couldn't figure out what was going with Noctis alone. He needed help, but from someone who knew Noctis better than anyone else. That person was Noctis' father – the king of Lucis, who was the reason Noctis had been spoiled rotten.

But, Ignis can't blame His Majesty. After all, Noctis is His Majesty's only child. For this reason, Noctis got whatever his heart desired.

"How are you, Ignis?" King Regis asked, with a small smile. "What brings you here today?"

"It's about Noctis," Ignis admitted, as King Regis sat straighter on the throne. "His Highness has been acting out recently. His behavior is troubling me."

"My son is young. It's just a phase probably."

"Your Majesty, I'm not so sure. Please, I'm afraid for him."

"I've never seen you like this before. What has Noctis done that's troubling you, Ignis?"

"His Highness is upset. He's been behaving aggressively lately."

"Well, Noctis is an alpha. I'm sure it's just a phase."

"No, Your Majesty, I think there's something wrong. He hates transforming. He says he cannot control it."

"What? I've never heard about this before."

"May I ask you some personal questions, Your Majesty?"

"You may, Ignis."

"Has His Highness been hurt in the past?"

"No, I'm very protective of my son."

"Yes, I'm well aware. But, has His Highness hurt anyone in the past, then?"

"Absolutely not, Ignis. My son is a gentleman."

"What is going on with him, then?"

"I assure you, Ignis. I'm sure Noctis will come around. If his behavior gets completely out of hand, then I'll have a talk with him. For now, I just advise you to give him some space."

"And, I will. Thank you, Your Majesty."

XOXO

After his shower, Prompto brushed his hair. His hand trembled, though. He could barely look at himself in the mirror – shame, guilt, and regret haunting him.

The brush fell from his hand – clattering against his dresser. But, Prompto didn't care. Instead, Prompto touched his lips. He remembered last night. His memories were vivid. How can he just forget them, then?

His first kiss was Noctis. And, Prompto was willing to give Noctis his virginity last night, too. After all, Prompto felt wanted by him, like his feelings were requited.

He screamed angrily – remembering Noctis' words from last night.

"He was right," Prompto squeaked, his eyes watering. "I am emotional baggage."

XOXO

As he tidied the penthouse, Ignis heard sounds coming from Noctis' bedroom. He sighed in relief, then. The prince was finally awake, not frightfully unconscious anymore.

Without delay, Ignis was by Noctis side. However, Noctis was in pain – dark eyebrows knitted together, hands clutching the sheets, eyes clenched shut, and teeth gritted, but why?

"What's wrong, Noctis?" Ignis sighed, touching Noctis' cheek. "I want to help you."

"You want to help me?" Noctis snarled, grabbing his wrist. "Chain me up, then!"

"What are you talking about?" Ignis snapped, trying to free his hand, but Noctis tightened his grip. "Why would I do that?"

"Just do it, Ignis!" Noctis shouted, his head tilting back, with claws grow and teeth extending. "I can't control this!

"You can, Noctis! Why are you so afraid of your own powers?"

"I'm asking you, Iggy. Please, I don't want to harm anyone."

"You would never harm anyone. You're our prince."

"Stop arguing with me …"

Then, Noctis let him go. He stumbled backwards, especially because Noctis pushed him away. He tried reaching out again, but Noctis growled at him – the prince's teeth bared and eyes glowing red.

"Noctis …"

"Go get the chains now."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Seven

For the most part, Prompto held himself together in the presence of others.

However, Prompto would break down in the bathroom and library. He still couldn't look himself in the mirror – shame and guilt haunting him, especially because he's a hypocrite. He judged Noctis' nobles – wondering why they succumbed to His Highness' tricks, but he himself had succumbed in the end, too. He wasn't any better than them – just another helpless omega in love, with the handsome alpha prince.

He could barely concentrate in class, either. After all, Prompto had class with one of Noctis' nobles, who Noctis had been dating before taking an interest in him. And, Prompto had heard the rumors circulating about Noctis and him – people were calling him a gold-digger and a slut, but Noctis didn't get called anything.

His Highness was instead congratulated for 'breaking up' with him. He hadn't been dating Noctis in the first place, but people would rather believe rumors than him. He didn't even sleep with Noctis, just kiss the young alpha prince. It didn't matter, though. After all, Prompto's reputation was tainted already as another one of Noctis' conquests – another name crossed off in the book, which he had a feeling existed.

XOXO

So, Prompto stayed in the library.

After all, Prompto felt safe in the library. It was the one place where he wasn't being slut-shamed – a haven from Noctis' nobles and alpha friends, but Noctis wasn't among them today. He didn't care to know why, though. He had a suspicion that Noctis was probably targeting another omega, who was probably naïve enough to fall for Noctis' tricks, like he had.

He felt taken advantage of – used and abused, like his feelings meant nothing to Noctis. However, Prompto couldn't blame anyone else, but himself for this tragedy. After all, Prompto should've known better than to trust Noctis, who he had been warned about. Even so, Prompto still indulged his fantasy about Noctis, even to the point of lying down with the young alpha prince.

It was a surprise when Noctis stopped, though. However, Prompto is glad that they didn't go any further now, especially because he wouldn't be able to live with himself. After all, Prompto didn't want to be just another one of Noctis' conquests, or for the rumors about him to be true. Even so, Prompto won't let them get him down – considering he hadn't slept with Noctis for his wealth, just loved him ever since they met in the sandbox in elementary school.

XOXO

"Do you need help, sir?"

"That would be wonderful. Can you please put away these library books for me, young man?"

"Of course, I can. It's no problem."

"Thank you, young man. My old age isn't doing me much good these days. I'm thinking about retiring soon."

"Well, if you do retire, I'll certainly miss you."

"You're too kind."

So, Prompto helped the elderly librarian. The old beta shuffled into the break room – leaving him with a cart full of books, then. He didn't mind, though. He couldn't concentrate, anyway. He kept losing focus, his heart and head full of troubled thoughts. He needed a distraction, just something to get his mind off of things.

Even so, Prompto won't let himself fall behind. He's a straight-A student – on the verge of earning a scholarship, just another reason why his parents are so overprotective of him. He's planning on getting that scholarship – making his parents proud and moving somewhere far from Insomnia, not wanting to see Noctis and his entourage ever again.

For this reason, Prompto decided to take some extra classes. He wanted to busy himself, with more advanced courses. He won't ruin himself or his future over a crush, who's the type his parents dislike. He won't disregard their advice ever again – considering they were right to dislike Noctis' type in the end, anyway.

XOXO

 _Slut_

It was written on his locker in black sharpie. Without hesitation, Prompto turned around and ran away – eyes watering with teardrops, trickling down his freckled cheeks. However, Prompto's pain just amused Noctis' nobles and alpha friends, who snickered and smirked as he scampered off.

He hid in the theater room, but backstage. He didn't know where else to go, especially because classes were still in session. The library was too far away – on the other side of campus, which would've been a long run. The bathroom wouldn't be a good place – considering it's in use a lot during the afternoon, and his bullies could corner him in there anytime.

He sat down backstage on the floor, then. He hugged his knees – sobbing silently, not wanting anyone to hear him. He just wanted to be alone – far from everyone, who probably believed those rumors about him. It's because of those rumors Prompto wanted to disappear, especially because they're not true. They're all lies.

"I'm so, so stupid," Prompto cried, his sleeves soaking wet now. "I don't want mom and dad to know about what happened between His Highness and me, but I don't think I can stay sane in this school anymore."

XOXO

The school bell rang, but he didn't get up right away. After all, Prompto was waiting for the school hallways to clear up, not wanting to run into Noctis' entourage again. He didn't want to run into anyone for that matter, especially because he was scared. He didn't want to take any chances, his trust considerably low right now.

However, Prompto quickly scrambled onto his feet. He heard someone walking towards him – their footsteps light, but still resonating around the theater room. He didn't know who they were – just that this encounter wouldn't turn out good for him, considering the whole school was practically against him.

Eventually, Prompto saw the intruder. His eyes grew wide, then. He stumbled backwards, his back pinned against the wall. A choked sob escaped from in-between his lips – twinkling teardrops dripping down his quivering chin, but they still just kept coming closer.

"W-What do you want, Noct?" Prompto asked, as Noctis sighed and stroked his blonde locks. "Stop …"

"It's okay," Noctis assured, as Prompto just averted his eyes. "I just came to return your camera."

"H-How do you have my camera? I never left it at your place."

"Yeah, I know. You dropped it in the forest."

"I was running away from a wolf. W-Was that you, Noct?"

"Does it really matter, Prompto?"

Then, Prompto had his hips clutched. He was embraced – pulled flush against Noctis' body, like from his destructively delightful dreams. He squeaked and shut his eyes – letting Noctis take in his sugary sweet scent, but not noticing Noctis' fingernails elongating into claws or his teeth extending into fangs.

"N-Noct …"

His voice seemed to have awakened Noctis from his strange trance. The young alpha prince released him and took a step back, but still reached out and grabbed his hand. So, Prompto finally opened his eyes – completely unaware of Noctis' lack of control over his transformations. After all, Prompto had opened his eyes too late – the other boy had forced his claws and fangs away.

"You're coming with me."

"N-No, I don't think I should. Please let me go."

"You will do as your prince says, Prompto."

"Y-Yes."

"Good."

XOXO

Unfortunately, Prompto couldn't keep his promise again. This time wasn't his fault, though. He couldn't disobey Noctis, who's the crown prince. He would probably be deported to Niflheim as punishment, which isn't the best place for omegas. His homeland was in a midst of a civil war between alphas and omegas, but betas were free to choose whatever side they wanted to support.

The young alpha prince tugged him outside into the school courtyard. They were met with stares, especially from Noctis' nobles and alpha friends. Without hesitation, Prompto lowered his head, not wanting to meet their terrifying gaze. After all, Prompto was well aware that they despised him – considering he's from the Empire, and so deemed unworthy of Noctis' attention. However, Prompto was approached by Noctis – he hadn't sought Noctis out in the first place, but they would rather believe the rumors than him.

He was pushed into the backseat of a black vehicle, not the Regalia, though. He landed on his back, with his backpack and books scattering the floor of the strange vehicle. He sniffled and sat up – staring at Noctis through tears, whose eyes traveled up and down his body. He scurried backwards – towards the farthest corner of the backseat, where he huddled into a corner. The young alpha prince blinked – snapping out of his mysterious trance, then.

"Take him home," Noctis said, slamming shut the door. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Highness," the driver said, starting the engine. "He'll arrive home safe and sound."

The vehicle started moving, then. His heart fluttered, not in a good way. He was being driven home, but he still felt frightened. He looked at Noctis through the tinted windows, who waved him off. What's the point of this, anyway? Why was Noctis having someone from the Citadel drive him home?

XOXO

When Ignis arrived, Noctis' frown deepened.

After all, Noctis didn't understand why Gladio came along. Nevertheless, Noctis still sat down in the backseat of the Regalia, with Gladio beside him. He sighed and loosened his tie, his right arm draped over the backseat. He saw Ignis looking at him from the rearview mirror, though. His shield was staring at him, too. He simply raised an elegant eyebrow – the corners of his lips tugging up into a smirk, then.

"I told you to stay away from Prompto," Ignis scowled, as Noctis' snarled softly. "Have you forgotten what happened at your penthouse? You hurt that poor boy."

"That's none of your concern," Noctis snapped, as Ignis shook his head. "I'll do as I please. Besides, I told the two of you to stop talking about Prompto."

"Your behavior is out of control," Ignis scolded, as Noctis' teeth and fingernails grew. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Don't you dare look at me like that!" Noctis screamed, as Ignis flinched from the sudden outburst. "Stop insinuating that!"

"Sedate him," Ignis sighed, as Noctis' wolf began coming out. "Sedate him now, Gladio!"

Without hesitation, Gladio grabbed the back of Noctis' head. He tilted Noctis' head backwards, then. His young alpha prince growled warningly, but Gladio jabbed the needle into Noctis' neck.

In an instant, Noctis' wolf went away. Meanwhile, Gladio and Ignis watched Noctis fall asleep. The young alpha prince slumped in his seat, with his head resting against the window.

"I don't understand," Ignis said, rubbing his temples. "What was I insinuating?"

"I don't know," Gladio scoffed, discarding the needle. "This is getting bad, though."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

Chapter Eight

Unfortunately, Prompto couldn't sleep at all last night.

He had stayed awake crying. His pillows were wet – soaked from his tears, but he could care less. After all, Prompto muffled himself, with his pillows. If not, Prompto's parents would hear him, just before bursting into his bedroom. Then, Prompto's parents would interrogate him, like usual these days.

He had been behaving differently, not unexpected after everything that took place. However, Prompto's parents didn't know – finding him suspicious, then. So, Prompto kept quiet while sobbing – difficult, but he managed. Or, Prompto would've been drilled, with questions exposing him and His Highness.

He couldn't let that transpire, especially because he'd disappoint them. After all, Prompto acted against them, just for a silly crush. Of course, Prompto felt stupid, but heartbroken the most. Even so, Prompto is trying to move on, like he had promised.

XOXO

As class ended, Prompto sighed in relief.

He hated chemistry, especially because of Noctis' nobles. They wouldn't stop staring at him – sending him glares, like usual nowadays. If looks could burn though, Prompto would've been lone gone. Fortunately, Prompto wasn't incinerated into ashes, just given disapproving scowls.

He ignored and avoided them, though. After all, Prompto can't fight back, not against aristocratic members. It's not right, but he's a commoner – voiceless next to the aristocracy, who silences people. That's the society in Lucis – governed by rich nobles, leaving regular people powerless.

He doesn't care. He'll be moving away soon, not sticking around in Lucis. After all, Prompto upset the aristocracy, but not on purpose. However, Prompto's intentions didn't matter, just his actions. It took Noctis away – stole the prince's gaze, which made the nobility resentful.

He's a commoner. He still accomplished more – captivating Noctis, with his charms. They felt inadequate beside him – considering Noctis still sought him, like he had yesterday. They aren't interesting now, especially because he's Noctis' new toy, but he desperately longed for more. That wouldn't occur, not when His Highness is a playboy.

XOXO

"Slut!"

"Skank!"

"Whore!"

However, Prompto didn't listen to them. He brushed past them, not wanting to satisfy them, with his tears anymore. He's gotten accustom to them though – seeing 'slut', 'skank', and 'whore' on his locker everyday, but felt that way now, too. His shame and guilt got the better of him, especially because he heard those insults constantly.

They fed off of his regret, like clockwork. In P.E., Prompto's torment amplified – the teasing and torture grew, especially because they aren't sitting writing notes. It's a P.E. class – meaning everyone is free, even free to throw insults. It's a ritual now – their teacher didn't the name-calling because he's far away, not on the track.

They didn't win, though. After all, Prompto listened to music – drowning their insults out, but kept them in sight. He didn't trust them – terrified that they might prank him, or even worse. He didn't feel safe, not with them around. He was always cautious, like a paranoid person.

XOXO

In the locker-room, Prompto took his uniform off. He was running late, though. His fellow classmates were gone – waiting in the gymnasium, expect for some. He could hear them – talking quietly, but recognized their voices. He started rushing, then.

Even so, Prompto was cornered. He was surrounded by Noctis' alpha friends, but Noctis wasn't with them. His heartbeat frantically fluttered – pounding his chest, which actually hurt him. His eyes watered, with tears. It rolled down his cheeks and chin, just before drenching his uniform.

They laughed loudly, then. That made him flinch – making him stumble backwards, but they just came closer. He was trapped against the lockers – pinned practically against them, with Noctis' friends advancing towards him. His body trembled, even his hands severely shook. It couldn't be helped, not when's he's scared.

"Look at him, boys! Aren't omegas prettier when they cry?" the ringleader sneered, as Prompto turned his face away. "I bet His Highness had fun with you. He popped your cherry, didn't he?"

"L-Leave me alone," Prompto sniffled, as the ringleader sinisterly snickered. "I said leave me alone."

"We just want to talk, but that's not your thing. Is it, Prompto?"

"I don't want to talk to you guys."

"You're just a little slut, sleeping with alphas. I don't even know what His Highness sees in you. He must really be bored."

"Go away."

"Don't tell me what to do, slut! You have no right, even if you're sleeping with His Highness. I should teach you some manners."

XOXO

However, Prompto heard a growl.

It was a familiar growl – no longer terrifying, just enticing. It made him shiver, even made his knees give away. He fell down, just before backing into a corner. His bullies didn't care, not with another alpha around. They didn't recognize him, though.

The alpha was in his wolf form, but Prompto could tell that was Noctis. The black wolf lunged at his friends – jumping into the air, just before transforming back into his human form. The prince didn't hurt his friends, not that he needed to though. They were clearly scared of him, even shook slightly in fear.

"If I see you three coming near my omega ever again, I'll rip your throats out. You know I can now," Noctis warned, as Prompto's pulse quickened. "Our bedroom activities are none of your concerns, either. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes, Your Highness," the ringleader whimpered, as Noctis' lips curled into a smirk. "We'll leave now."

"You should leave. Or else, I'll might just change my mind and rip your throats out right now."

"W-We're leaving, Your Highness."

"Good."

XOXO

"N-Noct …"

"Are you okay, Prompto?"

"Yeah, I am. It's all thanks to you, Noct."

Without hesitation, Prompto had been embraced. He held onto Noctis, his fingernails sinking into Noctis' back. It was comforting and calming – knowing Noctis disapproved and disagreed with his friends' behavior, even stood up to them. A small smile graced his lips – remembering how Noctis put them in their place, like a true alpha prince.

He brought Noctis closer – returning their kiss, with equal passion. He moaned deeply – tilting his head backwards, with Noctis' lips lowering. They trailed against his neck, his flesh being nipped there. That felt nice, not something he experienced before. It left him longing for more, but something isn't right.

He felt fangs brushing his tongue, just before disappearing - returning to teeth once again. He felt claws also roaming his skin, but that too went away – reverting to fingernails once more. His alpha suddenly backed off – leaving him still breathless, though.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I can't control it."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"N-Noctis …"

"I don't want to hurt you. But, I want you so much."

"Oh."

XOXO

He crawled towards Noctis.

His alpha just stared, with lustful dark blue eyes. However, Noctis stopped himself – turning his head aside, but Prompto sat atop his lap. The prince groaned – enjoying Prompto's subtle movements, even if they're teasing motions. The blonde blushed and giggled, his hips being grabbed tightly.

They wrestled around, then. Of course, Noctis had won – pinning him down, with quite an ease. So, Prompto reach up – connecting their lips, but their kiss was over soon. He pouted at Noctis, who looked away. It's true that Noctis can't control his wolf, but he knew why.

"They're still here! My claws …" Noctis complained, as Prompto held his hands. "Stop, Prompto. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. You really don't understand, do you?" Prompto chuckled, as Noctis furiously frowned. "You won't accept the truth. I was just another name to cross off in the book, just another conquest of yours. In the end, I turned out to mean much more to you. That surprised you, but also left you feeling like an awful person. Then you started denying your feelings for me, not your wolf, though. It kept coming to me – trying to bring you to me. It's just you kept fighting against it, even now you are."

"They're going away …"

"Your wolf is your instincts. What are they telling you, Noct?"

"I want you, Prompto."

"Then take me."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
